


In the Pink

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	In the Pink

**Title:** In the Pink  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Pink  
 **Author's Notes:** My silly muse is back.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In the Pink

~

“It’s pink,” Harry said flatly.

Draco smirked. “Well spotted.”

“Pink is a girl’s colour.”

“It suits you, however,” Draco observed. “Works with your skin tone.”

“I don’t care,” Harry growled. “I’m not wearing this in public.”

Draco approached. “Really?” he whispered. “You never know. You may get lucky if you do.”

“Oh?”

“Mm,” Draco confirmed. Reaching for Harry’s shirt, he began undoing buttons.

“In that case, maybe I can tolerate it,” Harry murmured, breath hitching.

“Still worried about looking like a girl?” Draco asked later as they lay sated on top of the shirt.

“Not so much, no.”

“Smart man.”

~


End file.
